Look like the flower
by Alanna's modern day twin
Summary: DISCONTINUED FOR NOW WHAT IS GOiNG ON?Wouldn't the hp univers characters like to know.Who is Lucius's misterious sister?What does she want? find out in the first few chapters. HPDM OFCRL RLSS OFCOMC
1. Chapter 1

PRELUDE 

As the woman stepped off of the plane she felt the twinge of magic hit her. She loved muggle travel methods but Apparating was her favourite method of travel. She looked at her bracelet and saw three names engraved magically on it.

Tom Marvolo Riddle

Albus Wilfred Amos Dumbledore

Harry James Potter.

The woman chuckled and grabbed her bag from the carousal. She reached into her bag and pulled out a set of keys that she knew would unlock a car that was parked in the parking lot. Her second in command had sent word to her through her bracelet that the purple convertible was for her.

She walked through customs without any problems and hopped into her car. It was the first car that she had ever bought and she thought that she had lost it in a fire but obviously Remus had rescued it for her.

The woman started the car and drove through the busy London city centre. She turned onto the highway and drove towards Scotland following the compass that she had magically installed on the dashboard.

As she neared her adoptive home she smiled. She would soon be seeing her adoptive brother again and finally taking control of her order again.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 1 

Lucius Malfoy was sitting in his study reading one of his favourite books, "Evil dark wizards and the bad things they did", when he felt a presence, that he wished he didn't know, cross the Malfoy barriers and on to the Malfoy estate.

"Narcissa come here please!" he called out. Even though many people thought of him as an Evil guy there where worse things that he feared.

Narcissa came running into the room and froze when she saw her husband's face. Lucius had gone pale and was trembling slightly.

"What is it love?" she asked, "Is it the dark lord?"

"It's my adoptive sister." Lucius replied. "She's here. She has broken through the wards placed by us and The Dark lord and she is on her way to the front door."

Lucius jumped as a very loud knocking was heard from the front door.

"Lucius brother let me in or I will be very upset!" She called out her voice carrying through the house.

Lucius turned to his beloved wife and firmly told her to stay behind him at all times. His sister was not nice at all.

"She is not a fighter for the Dark or the Light." He explained. "She follows her own rules and will not be very happy with me I think. She will kill anyone who crosses her or even dares to make her angry. She has a very short temper."

The Girl knocked loudly on the door again.

Lucius walked down the stairs and took a deep breath as he turned the handle and opened the door.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 2 

Lucius gasped as he opened the door.

The girl standing on the other side was not his adoptive sister. She was about 5ft 3 (quite short) with long purple hair pulled up in a plait that was twisted up. Her green eyes, which bored in to your very sole, rested on Lucius and she smiled softly.

She looked to be about 20ish with a firm muscular body. Her wand was tucked into the wide sash that she was wearing. Her clothing was not wizard clothing, she was wearing tight black jeans and a black top with spaghetti straps. She looked exactly like his sister did the last time they had seen each other though.

Lucius remembered that meeting like it was yesterday………………………..

_Lucius was 20 years old and in morning._

_His only living relative was standing in front of him. _

_He remembered her honey like voice running over him. Talking to him. Explaining everything to him._

_She reached over to him and pulled him into a hug._

"_I'm not your blood sister. I was adopted and then five years later you where born."_

_Her voice floated into his mind. He didn't want to hear what she was saying. She was his sister how could she pretend not to be. _

_Their parents had died a week ago and they where finally free from their tyranny. She had just told him that even though she loved him like a brother she was leaving and would come back when she felt like it and not earlier._

"_Lucius I'll be back I just need some time for me to sort some stuff out. I need to find out who my real parents are." She said in explanation._

_Jane took a step backwards and pulled free from Lucius._

_She kissed him on the forehead and walked off._

"Stop it" Lucius cried out shaking his head. "Stop making me remember her. You are not her and you never will be."

"Lucius is that what you truly believe?" Jane asked her brother.

"No………………" Lucius was getting more confused by the minute.

"I'm here to help big bro!" Jane said grinning. "I know you are loyal to the Dark lord but you feel like a bad parent because you put your son into danger so you need someone to take care of your kid….what's his name. I'm here to help."

Lucius sighed and let Jane in. it was obvious that she was his sister. No one would know that unless he had given them full access to his mind……….even if it was years ago.

"I have all the papers for you to sign and date and then I'll be your kid's guardian until this war you have involved yourself in is over." Jane was full of joy.

"WHAT!" Narcissa exclaimed. "You want to take our son!"

"Well he is my family and I will keep an eye on him……most of the time" Jane explained. "I want to finally get a job so I'm gonna ask the old fool for a job."

"Lucius what do you think?" Narcissa whispered to her husband. "Is she for real?"

"Yes she is, and surprisingly after all these years I still trust her to take care of our son. What do you say Narcissa? Should we put Drake into her care? She will keep him alive at least." Lucius was warming up to the idea of finally devoting himself to his Lord.

"Yes" Narcissa breathed excitedly. "Let's do it. The only reason I haven't suggested this before is because I worry about Draco. If he will be safe then I am happy to go."

Lucius took the papers from Jane and filled them in. He signed them quickly and handed them to Narcissa to sign.

"Thankyou my darling older sister who scares the pants off me but loves me to bits." Lucius replied cheekily.

"Just go and pack and get out of here." Jane ordered her younger brother.

"I have stuff to do and then I'm leaving. How long has school been on please?"

"Two weeks." Narcissa replied.

"Good"

Narcissa and Lucius packed in record time and Flooed out

As soon as they had left Jane shoved her raw magic into the wards and made them so that no one could enter until she came back.

Jane disconnected the floo network from their fire places and walked off the Malfoy grounds.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 3 

HOGWARTS GREAT HALL!

Everyone was tormented. The whole hall was covered in black. The school robes where all bordered in black.

The doors slammed open and Jane walked in.

"Jees who died and took all your happiness?" She said in a loud voice that carried through the whole hall.

"Professor Dumbledore died young lady so please watch what you say." McGonagall shot back.

"Well soorrrrrrryyyyyyy for breathing" Jane replied then she whispered "Ya old cow"

"Well I don't think that that old coot is dead. What do you think killed him?" Jane enquired.

"_Arvada Kedavra_!" one of the Slytherins shouted out. Glad that the old coot was dead.

"HEHEHEHHEEHHEHEHEEHEH!" Jane started laughing. "You think that a lil old "_Avada Kedavra_!" could kill one of the greatest wizards of all time. ARE YOU INSANE?"

"He's dead. Can't you accept that?" one of the Huffelpuffs cried, tears streaming down his face.

"Remind me to NEVER get one of them drunk!" Jane said. "They must have suicidal parties. That just reminds me why I don't like that sentimental lot."

The poor Huffelpuff sobbed harder and even more Huffelpuffs joined in.

"Yes I always thought that they had killer parties!" A voice drawled from the Slytherin table. Jane looked over and saw the trade mark Malfoy hair.

Just as Jane was about to reply the doors swung open to admit a furious Dumbledore.

Everyone gasped and even more Huffelpuffs started crying with joy. McGonagall stood up and started towards Dumbledore when he turned on Jane.

"STOP TEASING THE STUDENTS YOU EVIL COW!" he shouted at Jane. "This is why I tried to kill you. You are just plain mean and you, Miss Malfoy, should know better than to tease the Huffelpuffs.

"I'm Mr Malfoy." Draco called out.

"I'm not talking to you Mr, Malfoy I'm talking to Miss Malfoy here." Dumbledore turned to Jane. "Why are you here? Didn't I tell you to leave and never come back?"

"Well yes you did Albus but you see I'm here to take care of my nephew here and to see if my cousin is still alive and……….well…….. you see……………. I'm tire of travelling around and being admired. I read in the "Prophet" when I landed that you need a DADA teacher and so I decided "What the hell, why not" and well I'm here to offer my services as 'Evil wizard killer and defender of sanity' extraordinaire." Jane concluded with a flourish.

Most of the hall looked at her with a "HUH?" expression on their faces except for Draco. He listened to her speech and started clapping.

Jane bowed to him and asked cheekily "Encore?"

Draco sniggered, that was exactly what his father has said last time he had made a speech.

Jane knew what he was sniggering at and stage whispered "Well who do you think taught your father to make speeches? He doesn't call me his older sister for nothing."

This was such a shock for Draco that he actually fell off his seat.

"WHAT? I NEVER HEARD HIM TALK OF A SISTER." He shouted shocked.

"Watch your tone young man. Malfoys do NOT shout." Jane said harshly.

During Draco's confusion Dumbledore was thinking.

"Ok" he said, to everyone's shock. "Ok you have the job. Under one condition……… who is your cousin please?"

"Ooo, right thanks, that reminds me," Jane said. Becoming all regal and official she said in her best sane voice, "I Jane, adoptive daughter of Melina and Drago Malfoy, closest living 'of age' member of the Potter-Black family that doesn't follow the dark lord, or Dumbledore for that fact, daughter of Evina Black and Michael Potter, sister in law of James Potter (deceased) and Sirius Black (a teacher here), Aunt of the world renowned Harry Potter, Sole beneficiary of the Black vault, Accept my responsibility as his aunt to carry on where first James and Lilly left off and take over from Sirius and become legal guardian of Harry James Potter."

Every one looked at her like she was finally insane.

At this Dumbledore was the one starting to giggle. (AN: OOC I KNOW BUT I COULDN'T HELP IT)

"WHAT?" Jane asked insulted. "Did I go over board?"

"Just a tad" the giggling headmaster replied.

"Oh well what's done is done. Will you just sign here?" Jane said to Dumbledore holding out a sheet of paper informing her that she was now Harry's guardian.

"Pen?" Dumbledore asked getting serious again.

"Of course!" Jane said pulling a pen out of her twisted braid.

Dumbledore led Jane into the teacher's private dining room to have a talk with her. If she wanted the DADA job he had to know why she was doing this.

"So why the sudden interest in Harry, Jane?" Dumbledore asked signing the papers to say that Jane was Harry's guardian.

"My lawyer……" Jane mumbled. "He said that it was my responsibility, my duty, he called me a coward and said that my real parents would have been ashamed of me if I didn't. I mean I'm back in the country for three days and already I am taking charge of a child……two children in fact. ME, Jane Malfoy-Potter-Black, the girl most likely to get assassinated or killed. Destined to be single for the rest of my life, STUCK with two snivelling little teenage brats because they are related to me. WHY ME?" Jane had worked her self up into a frenzy. Cutlery was rattling and one window cracked down the centre.

"Jane stop it right now!" Dumbledore ordered her knowing that if she got too angry stuff would happen that wouldn't be able to be stopped.

"Sorry……."Jane said sheepishly. She pulled her power back into her and scuffed her foot on the floor. "You know I have an anger problem." She said in explanation.

Dumbledore nodded and asked her. "Who else are you responsible for please. Also I need to see papers saying so or I can't accept that."

Jane didn't answer she just thrust the papers signed by Lucius and Narcissa at Dumbledore.

Dumbledore looked at the papers and gasped. "WHAT but….but….but they'll kill each other. They are just like their fathers at school and you remember how that was. Anyway I don't think Snape will allow it. You know how he hates you.

"I don't hate Miss Malfoy I just wish to kill her sometimes." Snape said. "She is an insufferable flirt and doesn't follow the rules." It seemed that the other teachers and staff couldn't contain their interest in this strange woman and had followed them into the dining room.

"So will she be joining us?" McGonagall asked Dumbledore.

"Yes" Dumbledore sighed, "she is the best and well I think we will be able to hold on to her for more than a year. Where would you like your rooms to be?" Dumbledore asked Jane resigned to the fact that she was here and she was going to stay no matter what he said or did so he might as well put her to good use.

"I don't think it is safe to have her on staff." Came the objection from Snape. "She is a danger to the students and is a bad roll-model. She insults students and staff alike and I just don't like her."

"Well Severus you will just have to get over it she is the best Defence against the dark arts teacher that we will be able to find. So unless Tom Riddle comes and she has tea with him and plots to take over the world with him then I don't want to hear anymore about it." Dumbledore started to get angry at Snape, he would just have to get over his feelings for the new DADA teacher, be they hate or something else. "And also I don't think that Jane will be having tea with Voldermort without me there so there is no problem there."

Jane sensing that Snape wouldn't say anything more thought about where she would like to be. She loved the high tower rooms but they weren't as easy to defend. "Do you have a lovely little place in the dungeons for me headmaster?" Jane asked. "Preferably on the other side of the castle to Snape, he snores." She added.

Snape sniffed and made his excuse having a pile of marking to do and left. Why couldn't he stand that woman, she knew exactly what to do and say to get his so angry.

All the other staff went to their own rooms as it was starting to get late.

"I have just the rooms for you my dear. I do belive that your old house elf is here and I'm sure you wish to get prepared. You start tomorrow." Dumbledore informed Jane.

"Thankyou headmaster" Jane said quickly. "Dobby!" she called out.

Dobby appeared with a "POP" and squealed when he saw her. "Mistress Jane dobby is very glad to see you. What does Mistress Jane wish for her humble dobby?"

Jane pulled out a small box from her pocket and handed it to Dobby. "Here is all my stuff, in its usual travelling form. Please set up my rooms in basement 5 room E4. You remember how I like my stuff, right?" she asked.

"Yes mistress Jane Dobby will do it immeadiatly." Dobby said as he disappeared with a pop.

"I think I'll walk to my room" Jane thought to her self.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4 

Jane was walking down the stairs, almost at her room when she felt a hand close over her arm. She twisted and had her attacker pinned up against the wall in an instant. Jane squinted in the near darkness at her assailant and grinned when she realised that it was Lucius's boy.

"I don't know who you are but you are not a Malfoy." The boy managed to hiss. "My father does not have an adopted sister. I do believe that he would tell me if he did."

"I am as much a Malfoy as you are you little boy. I was there when Lucius was born and I took care of him when mother and father tried to beat him. Our early years where difficult so I don't think he likes to remember them. He also believed that I abandoned him when he needed me the most so he hated me. I managed to speak to him last night and he asked me to tell you that he and your mother have gone in to full battel mode service and well they asked me to keep an eye on you." Jane explained to the boy letting him go. When she saw that he was digesting the information she turned and walked away.

She was almost at her rooms when she heard footsteps pounding on the floor behind her. Jane leaned against the wall and waited for Draco to catch up with her.

"What do you mean that my grandpearents beat father?" he gasped.

"I don't think that we should have this conversation in the hall way Draco. I thought that your upbringing would remind you of that." Jane hissed "follow me to my rooms I will tell you there then you have to leave I begin teaching tomorrow."

Draco nodded and bowed slightly to Jane.

Jane walked down the hallway and stopped at a door with no key hole or handle.

She placed her hand on the wood and swore at the door. It swung open and revealed a sitting room with the theme colour of dark purple. Draco looked around and at first thought that it was black then realised that it was just a really dark shade of purple.

Dobby was just putting a kettle on the fire as they walked in and bowed to Jane.

"Dobby is finished Mistress. Dobby must go now but mistress Jane just needs to call and Dobby will come." Dobby said and then left.

"Sit" Jane told Draco and went into her room. She took off her robes and put her jeans on with an old shirt of Lucius who was taller and stronger than her so the shirt was loose.

Jane came back in to find Draco peering at her bookcase.

"I found most of those in Peru" Jane said making Draco jump.

"So what do you want to know boy? Tea?" Jane asked Draco as he sat down.

"What do you mean that you protected my father and yes please I think I need some tea."

Jane stood and grabbed two cups. She looked at Draco and grabbed a vile and poured some into one of the cups. She took leaves out of a tin on top of the fire and added them to the cups. The kettle started whisteling and Jane poured water into the two cups.

Jane went back to the couch and handed the cup, that she added something extra to, to Draco. Draco looked at it and asked "what is in it please?"

"Egyptian tea and a calming draught. I don't like the way that you're looking. Are you sleeping?" Jane questioned the boy.

"Not really I can't seem to sleep properly and I don't want to tell Uncle Sev'rus he'll just get over worried and pay more attention to me." Draco found it strangely easy to talk to her.

He took a sip and leaned back in appreciation. The tea was excellent.

"Now do you still want me to tell you about our child hood?" Jane asked Draco.

"Yes please." He replied.

Jane took a sip of her tea and closed her eyes. She thought back to the beginning. "When I was six months old I was adopted by Melina and Drago Malfoy. They only wanted one child but she just couldn't seem to conceive so they decided to adopt. The child had to be pure blood of course so they went to the wizarding orphanage and had all the children's magic and blood tested for "Purity". My blood came back the purest and so they decided to adopt me. I found out later that my parents where killed by the previous dark lord so I was a victim of war.

Melina and Drago Malfoy spoilt me rotten but then one day five years later Melina found out that she was pregnant. They thought that this was impossible so they had tests done and it was confirmed, she was pregnant. They didn't want another child so the baby was borne into resentment.

The minut I saw the baby I fell in love with it. Melina and Drago thankfully saw that I had formed a bond with the baby so the instant that we left the hospital I was basically given the baby, like some sort of toy. They let me name him and I took care of him.

Lucius grew but like every baby when he stared to crawl he got into places that Melina and Drago didn't want him.

I heard him screaming one day and rushed to find him. I'm thankfull to this day that I put a tracking charm on him and I managed to find him quickly. He had gotten into Drago's study and was caught playing with the books on the bottem shelf. Drago had caught him and was throwing stuff at him.

I intervined and got beaten for my actions and my lack of control over Lucius. From then on I kept Lucius with me at all times. He was confined to my room or to his room and they never wanted to see him.

Until he was old enough to understand to stay away from our parents he was covered in bruises from when they had seen him. When I recived my letter from Hogwarts I declined to attend unless my little brother could come with. He was only five the first time he got on the Hogwarts express.

He had learnt to be quiet for long periods of time so he was allowed to attend classes with me. He was smart and learned quickly. Soon he was answering the questions in class. It was the first time that anyone had paid positive attention to him, besides me.

I was in Slytherin but I just didn't seem to be able to get along with my house mates. I was always causing trouble and I don't remember how many fights I got into over Lucius.

A few of the boys took him under their wing and kept an eye on him for me and for that I will be forever gratefull.

Severus was one of those boys and I suppose that I should be nicer to him but he just gets on my nerves.

Lucius wasn't allowed to do all the examinations with me but he still tried to learn and five years after I graduated he graduated with honours. His marks where very high because he studied to try and make me proud of him.

He quickly got a job and stayed with me in my section of the manor. When I turned 25 our parents died and I knew that it was safe to leave him. I left and he felt like I had abandoned him and he started to think I hated him.

When I left I started to travel. I did a lot of things I'm not proud of and I know that many people tried to kill me.

I returned yesterday and helped Lucius and your mother to go into hiding with the Dark Lord."

Jane finished her story and smiled when she looked over at Draco. The sleeping draught had worked and he had fallen asleep on her couch.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5 

Jane got ready for bed and was just about to go to sleep when there was banging on her door that sounded like thunder.

She grumbled and wrapped her gown around her. She yanked the door open to find Severus on the other side.

"What do you want?" she hissed. "And be quiet Draco is sleeping."

"I'm here looking for Draco but I know I have now found him. What is he doing here?" Severus asked angrily.

"I was telling him about Lucius when he fell asleep. Why has no one told him about Lucius's childhood?" Jane demanded just as angry as Severus.

"It's Lucius's choice to tell the boy or to not tell him. So I see Dumbledore and Voldermort weren't successful in trying to kill you." Severus sneered.

"No they weren't. They spell hit me wrong and I'm now trapped in this body." Jane said tiredly. "Please can we not fight Sev I'm tired."

Severus looked at the girl who had used his nickname from his school days. "Why did you call me that?" he asked shocked.

"What did I call you?" Jane asked confused.

"Sev…..you called me Sev" Severus whispered.

"Sorry" Jane mumbled, shocked at her self.

"No it's ok ………I think." Severus replied.

"Is it ok if he sleeps here tonight? I don't want to risk waking him." Jane said looking at the sleeping Draco.

"Yes I guess so" Severus replied. "Just make sure that he gets to class tomorrow."

"Thanks……..Sev." Jane said

Severus left ane Jane got to sleep with troubled thought floating around in her head.

Jane woke with a start. Some one was in her room. She reached under her pillow and grabbed her wand.

"It's just me. No need to kill me" a voice drawled. Draco.

"Why are you in my room?" Jane asked sitting up and pulling her blankets over her.

"I wanted to say thankyou and also you need to wake up now. Breakfast is in 10 min." Draco said.

"Ok well you're welcome now please leave. I need to get ready." Jane said swinging her legs out of bed and grabbing her robe.

Draco left and Jane got ready in record time. She scrubbed her teath and pulled her teaching robes on. She walked into her sitting room and was shocked to see Severus waiting for her.

"Draco let me in as he was leaving" Severus said in explanation.

Jane nodded, knowing that when he was ready to say what he wanted to say he would talk.

"Did you really mean what you said last night? About us not fighting any more?" he asked everntually.

"Yes I don't want to fight anymore. I'm so tired of fighting Sev." Jane said the exhaustion evident in her voice.

Severus nodded and said "I think I'll be prepeared to give up fighting with you although now I have to find someone else to have a grudge against."

"Thankyou but I don't think that will be very hard for you. Now lets get to breakfast we're going to be late and then the students will get ideas about us. Now that would be embarresing." Jane said a small grin coming over her face.

Sev shuddered at the thought of the speculations of him sleeping with his arch enemy. Jane giggeled when she realised what he had shuddered at.

Breakfast was uneventfull except for when Jane got her timetable.

She saw that she had to teach seventh year Huffelpuffs and she started to laugh so hard that she had trouble breathing.

"Breath and drink." Sev said shoving a bottle under her nose.

Jane grabbed the bottle and gulped the liquid in the bottel and let Severus guide her head down between her knees.

Her breathing clamed slightly and Severus glared at all the students that where openly staring at the odd new professor.

"I give her two weeks." A voice called out from the students.

"Shut up or I will get you." Draco said calmly. "That's my aunt so you better be nice to her. She can be real evil."

"She's a girl she will never last." A different voice said loudly.

"Shut up all of you. Mr Malfoy please could you help me escort Professor Malfoy to her room." Snape said.

Jane was still giggling helplessly. She was convinced that those students would kill themselves in her class and then she would be blamed.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6 

Jane swept into the classroom half an hour later and it was impossible to tell that she had been hysterical a mere half hour earlier. She placed her books on her desk and straightened her robes which looked black at first glance but if you concentrated on them you could see that they where a really dark shade of purple with black thread embroidered onto it.

Jane looked at the seventh years staring at her and smirked.

"Didn't your parents teach you not to stare?" she asked sarcastically. She looked at the Gryffindors and Slytherins and gave a small chuckle that made most of them shiver in fear. "Well it seems the old coot had employed me to actually teach you so you are stuck with me for this year. You will find my teaching methods a lot different to your previous teachers so I don't want to hear anything about it. Yes Mr Longbottom I am evil do you have a problem with that?" She asked the boy who had been whispering to Harry who was sitting next to him.

"N-n-n-n-o Professor Malfoy- I mean Potter—"Nevil stuttered.

"Just call me Ma'am" Jane interrupted. "Now on to what I will be teaching you. Take out your parchment and quills I want you to write this down as I will not be going over it again."

All the students hurried to get their materials except for Draco, Harry and Hermione, who had all their stuff ready before Jane had arrived.

"Now" Jane started when she saw that every one was ready, "Firstly I will be teaching you about Legendary Witches and Wizards. This will be quite interesting for the Slytherin population of this class as one of the Witches will be their own fabled "Queen". After that we will be looking at the more…….grey areas of magic and I will start you on duelling. Also we will be learning sword play and more ancient forms of weaponry.

By this time I will have figured out what we will be doing next." Jane concluded amused as the students where furiously writing down every word that she had said.

"Now open to page 289 in your books for this year and read the information on the "Queen on Slytherin" I want a 15 inch essay on her by next lesson. Now get to work and no talking."

A flutter of pages was heard as the students opened their books.

"How pretty my dear. And I thought that Sev was the only one to affect students like this." A voice said amusement clear in the way he was smiling.


End file.
